<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No More Tears by metalucie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674455">No More Tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalucie/pseuds/metalucie'>metalucie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Crying, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalucie/pseuds/metalucie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parado has been visiting Taiga's hospital when he gets bored and Emu's too busy at Seito University Hospital to play.  Taiga doesn't mind it as long as he doesn't get in his way. </p><p>One day Parado has a nightmare when taking a nap in Taiga's office.</p><p>Also Parado's first kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanaya Taiga/Parad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No More Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd like to think that Taiga softened up to Parado. </p><p> </p><p>Not my best but I really love this (rare) pair so I'm content.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, hey Snipe! What does this do?" Parado picked up a small box that was connected to Taiga's Gamer Scope. Taiga irritably sighed and removed the box from the Bugster's hands. "I told you to stop touching my equipment or I'm kicking you out." Parado smirked, leaning against Taiga's desk, sitting on the edge. </p><p><em>Why did I let Ex-Aid's goddamn Bugster in here?</em> Taiga's eyebrows furrowed in thought as he set back down the box. </p><p>A few weeks ago, Parado had appeared in Taiga's office while the doctor was working, not even bothering to be at the front door of the office to knock. Taiga had stopped what he was doing to turn in his swivel chair and face the Bugster. </p><p>
  <em>"What the- What the hell are you doing here? "Taiga asked Parado, who was standing a bit too close to him, almost towering over the doctor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Emu's too busy with his doctoral work and I got bored. I'm not in the mood for playing games right now, so I wanted to do something else to refresh my burnout." He gives a wide grin to the radiologist who in return rolled his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't care what you wanna do, just don't get in the way of my work or bother me, yeah?" Parado gives a dismissive wave of a hand as he walked out of the office, going to look around the abandoned hospital. The doctor rolls his eyes again, going back with his work. </em>
</p><p>"You should get out more instead of staying cooped up in this old place. You're looking pale as ever," Parado pokes Taiga on the cheek, warranting a swat on the hand from him. </p><p>"For your information, I do get out when I want to, just not now. What did I tell you about bothering me?", Taiga snapped at Parado, not looking up from his work. Parado, unfazed by the comment began carefully playing with the white streaks on Taiga's hair. Taiga sighed in defeat and continued working, relaxing at the calming touch of Parado. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Haha, I win again!" Parado yells in one of the patient rooms. He's been playing video games with Nico as she stopped by while on her vacation. "Man! You're really good at video games, Parado... Teach me your ways!!" Nico says in defeat. <br/>
<br/>
Parado's laughing as he lays back on the bed he sat on. "I was programmed like this. I can't necessarily teach you but maybe one day I could try to~", he says in a melodic tone. </p><p>Taiga leaned back in his chair to glance across the hall from where he sat. He gave a small smile to himself, watching the pair have fun. "Hey, quiet down now. I'm still working." Taiga called over. Parado looked up from his game, seeing the smiling doctor. His face was flushed pink, smiling in return. "It doesn't <em>look</em> like you're working, Snipe," Parado says, teasingly. Nico giggles and sticks her tongue out. "Just close the door if you're that bothered by us!" </p><p>Taiga scoffs as he slides back into his work. "It's <em>MY </em>hospital, so you should listen to what I say or you can leave," he says in an amused, mocking tone as he goes back to typing. </p><p>"Blegh, bossy old man," Nico sticks her tongue out again before going back to her game. Parado looks up from his game at Taiga, typing away. Taiga side-glances towards Parado and smirks, catching Parado off guard and making him quickly go back to his own game as well. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Taiga was getting used to the Bugster being in his hospital, either wandering the halls or loudly messing with random things that were collecting dust and cobwebs in the hospital. It was a nice change for Taiga since the only thing he would hear would be the mind-numbing sound of his fingers tapping away at his clacking keyboard, his breathing, and his jumbled thoughts of who knows what. Hearing the Bugster constantly ask him questions about every complicated thing and their functions in the office also put him at ease that someone was dependent on him for help, even if it was something simple. </p><p> </p><p>So when he enters the hospital after an errand and locks the door behind him, he's surprised that he's met with an uncomfortable silence followed by soft whimpering. </p><p>"Parado?" He calls out to the Bugster, walking a little bit fast. The whimpering gets louder, turning into a quivering voice. Taiga rushes down to the end of the hall and rushes into the room seeing the Bugster laying on his side, facing away from the door. From where Taiga stood, he could see the Bugster shaking violently in his sleep. </p><p>"Oy, Parado!" Taiga yells, rushing to Parado's side, sitting on the edge of the bed. He gently shakes the Bugster, attempting to carefully wake him up without scaring him. He can see Parado jolt awake, his eyes opening wide. He quickly scrambles to sit up, giving Taiga a better look at his face. His face was splotched red, tear-stained, his body still shaking as he clutched the sides of his arms, focusing his vision on Taiga. </p><p>"S-Snipe?" Taiga felt a wave of guilt and pain when Parado said his name, fear instilled in his voice. Parado blindly grabs Taiga's arm, pressing his forehead on the side. Taiga could feel the Bugster's entire body shake against him. </p><p>"Hey, look at me. Tell me what happened." Taiga cups Parado's cheek with one hand, wiping a tear away with his thumb. He could see Parado's lips quivering, trying to manage words. <br/>
<br/>
"...Had a nightmare...", Parado murmured.</p><p>"What was the nightmare about?"</p><p>"I...I died but permanently... I was a spirit and everyone forgot about me, as if I never existed... It felt cold and dark, seeing everyone go on as if I never existed."</p><p><br/>
Parado's voice falters, failing to hold back his tears and covering his face, embarrassed and hiccupping. Taiga huffs and pulls the Bugster into his lap. <br/>
<br/>
"Hey. Look at me, Parado." Taiga gently nudges the Bugster to remove his hands from his face. Parado slowly removes his hands, settling them on his lap as he tugged on his sleeves. Taiga pat Parado's face dry of tears and the wet streaks on his face. "No more tears, okay? You're not going to die and no one will forget about you."</p><p> </p><p>"Even you?" <br/>
<br/>
"Even me." Taiga gives a sincere smile to Parado, brushing the Bugster's bangs from his face. Parado gives a small smile in return, leaning his head against the crook of Taiga's neck. "Don't leave me please." </p><p>"I won't. I'm still here." Taiga felt Parado nuzzle his head against him, tickling his neck. He feels him lifting his head, wrapping his arms around Taiga. The two realized the position they were in, their faces mere inches apart, Parado's face turning redder and covering his face.</p><p>"Oy, don't hide your face. Look at me," Taiga demanded gently. Parado peeked from between his fingers. </p><p>"A stupid question, but have you ever kissed? Or do you at least <em>know</em> what kissing is?" Parado crosses his arms, pouting. "Of course, I know what kissing is-!" </p><p>Parado had rendered his face vulnerable, letting Taiga grab Parado by the chin and giving a shy kiss to the Bugster, freezing him in place. Taiga could feel Parado gripping his shirt and necklace, tugging for more. Taiga laid the both of them down on the bed, still kissing Parado and linking hands with him, the other arm holding him close. They both broke the kiss, pressing against each other's foreheads and looking into each other's eyes. </p><p>"Do you feel better now?" Taiga asked Parado, content when he gave a silent nod. "I still feel sleepy... Can you stay with me?" Parado was pleading with his eyes, nuzzling closer to Taiga. </p><p>"I dunno... I still have work to do...", Taiga said. Parado gave a pout as Taiga smirked. "But I could spare a nap for you." Taiga ran his hand through Parado's hair, petting him. </p><p>"You're not so bad after all, Snipe." </p><p>"Quit the Rider name, just call me Taiga." </p><p>"Okay, <em>Taiga.</em>" Parado said, mocking the doctor before closing his eyes with a smile. Taiga rolled his eyes as he held the Bugster close, closing his own eyes as well. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>